MarKar: Two-Times Dash
by SaurabhFiction
Summary: Saurabh Fiction Original Character (OC) Ashish talks to his baby roommate Todd about playing Mario Kart. Todd takes him into his secret lair to play, where he uses a magical device to transport inside Mario Kart: Double Dash! The ultimate race for glory, domination, destiny, true love, and shattered dreams is a road littered with bob-ombs, bananas, red shells, and blue shells.


**All of my stories feature the original character Ashish. He has many encounters with his roommate Todd, who is a baby. The two of them often interact in the world of video games, and the line between reality and fiction is blur.**

* * *

Ashish was sneak into Todd's room to rightfully take whatever possession he choose, due to the fact that Todd was just a child and Todd wasn't even allowed to own any kind of thing without permission of Ashish b/c Todd was just kid after all. So, Ashish was sneak into Todd's room while he's asleep to obtain new game he heard lot of things about: MarKar, which was vidgame he was hear various critical acclaim about in magazine, website, YouTube vid, article, and toy store. The last time Ashish went to toy r us, sales clerk 'Jim' told him to buy it, so Ashish knew he would have to procure the same since Todd had access 2 it.

Ashish opened door to laundry room where Todd was asleep in crib. Ashish was look around room for MarKar + vidgame device to play it, but he couldn't even see it. Ashish was get frustrate, and after 1 hour he was forcefulbly kick Todd's crib.

"Yo," Ashish say. "Where's it."

Todd was just sleep there b/c baby was require lot of sleep for optimal growth, nutrition + development. Ashish look down at Todd and was anger b/c even in sleep, Todd was insolent. So, he kick it again.

"YO," Ashish say angrimoniously.

Todd was move around under blanket with all the baby toy and stuffed animal. Ashish was shine emergency flashlight in his face in order to illuminate it and interrogate it in dark room for enhance effect that he was see in various detective movie.

"Tell me where's it, Todd," Ashish tell to him while shine light on crib.

Todd was look up at Ashish in manner that's defiant and unbecoming of child. He pull covers over his face and say, "I'm sleeping. You need to leave me alone."

Ashish was laugh. "Ha ha ha..." he say, "but it is not so funny, Todd." Just then, Ashish pull covers off of Todd and throw them out of room. When me was do that, he was see that Todd crib was lot bigger than he was previously think! In fact of it, crib was extend very far into the floor, and it was very clear 2 Ashish that Todd was burrow into floor below crib using various tool, which he was learn by play new game that's call minecart. Ashish was impress with Todd's ability to mine into floor and create large private space, but he was anger that Todd was think he could hide such important intel from Ashish.

"You are keeping it a secret from me," Ashish say. He was shine light deep into crib and saw bigger room underneath, with lot of toy, TV, vidgame, couch, coffee table, movie, poster, board game + other item. "You are disobey me, Todd."

Ashish was shine light at Todd, who was now sit up. "Okay, Ashish. You caught me. I guess I'll let you play the game now."

"Tell me where's MarKar," Ashish ask, thinking how similar in name it was to minecart. Ashish was eager to play the popular racing game so that he could sample fine product while also make use of secretously hidden alcove below Todd crib.

"It's down here, Ashish," Todd say, taking secret stairs down below.

Ashish was climb into playpen and follow Todd. He was descend into darkness, and was walk toward shining glow of TV that was glowfully shine in dark room that Todd was clandestinously excavate. Ashish was watch Todd go up to vidgame console and activate the same. The power was come on, and screen was display Ashish's currentmost greatful desirement: "Mario Kart: Double Dash."

"MarKar," Ashish say, noting wrongful misspelling of MarKar 2-times dash on TV screen. Clearly , Todd was have illegal bootleg version that was manufacture by NinTunda company from Asian country of unknow origin.

"Do you want to be on my team, Ashish?" Todd ask while holding controller in his childful hand. "This is a great team game."

Ashish was laugh again. "I am sorry Todd, but I work alone. I will beat you at your own game and I will do it w/o your help."

"But Ashish," Todd say, operating game w/ controller which was colorful and indicative of suitability for child to use it. "If you are on my team, you can steer the car while I shoot, or I can steer while you shoot."

Ashish was intrigue by this dynamical development of MarKar 2x Dash. He was look at title screen of game and make connectful conclusion that the reason there was two character in each kar was due to fact that Todd was speak trutheously. The ability 2 sabotage Todd by hitting brake, or by not firing weapon...potential for humiliation + degradefulment was high probability.

But first...Ashish was need to defeat Todd at his own game before doing him honor of playing on same team for humiliative purpose.

"No," Ashish say. "First, we must be on different teams. If you are worthy, then I will let you play on my team."

"Okay," Todd say smilefully. He was then press other button on vidgame console, and an additional device was fire up. It was sound like generator and was make lot of noise. Lot of lights were flash on side of it, and Ashish was notice that TV was become blurry, and surface of screen was become fluidful in nature, similar 2 movie Star Gate that's feature Kart Rustle where military team was go thru magical portal to visit new planet w/ lot of sand, beach, pyramid, people w/ strange custom + flying saucer-using magical creature.

"What's it," Ashish say, kicking generator device.

"Don't kick it," Todd say.

Ashish was get anger and go to kick it again to communicate 2 Todd that he can't make order of Ashish. Ashish was wind up and pull leg back to kick...

..but Todd was speak quickly. "What I mean to say," Todd tell, "is that this is a special gift for you, Ashish. It really enhances the video game experience."

"Oh, ok," Ashish say, sitting down on couch. Todd was go to sit next to him, but Ashish push him on the floor. "No," Ashish say. "You cannot share it w/ me."

"No problem," Todd say, sitting on floor w/ controller at foot of couch.

Todd was pick "grand prix", which was term use to indicate big race w/ lot of combatant to determine who's best, but Ashish didn't even know what's prix mean. Maybe it was misspell of "pix" which was abbrevment of "picture" which was commonly take w/ camera, iphone, pollaroid + sketch artist in police precinct. Then, after Todd picked grand pix, it was time to select character.

"Wow," Ashish say, as he was look at impressive roster that was feature in the game of it. He was see lot of character such as maria, lugia, prince peach, and even character who's call Todd! "There is a lot of it," Ashish say.

Ashish was smile as Todd predictfully select "toad" character, as well as pink toad character due to fact that it was matchful w/ Toad/Todd, and indicative of good romantic match for game environment. Ashish was pick Mario character because it was have masculine mustache. he was also pick green mario character who also had mustache. Then, Todd was select 'start' and race was about 2 commence.

All of sudden, generator on side of vidgame machine was become super activate and shoot smoke all over the room underneath the crib. Room was begin to shake, and TV surface was do lot of ripple and get blurry like in Star Gate.

Ashish kick Todd. "It is broken, Todd. You have to fix it."

Todd was stand up and look Ashish. On TV, countdown to race was begin. As countdown was happen, Todd was smile.

"Have a good race, Ashish," Todd say.

Suddenfullishnessly, couch was eject Ashish forward **into** TV, and Ashish was enter into it like in SG movie. Ashish was look around and he was find himself in brightly color world of MarKar game world. He was also at wheel of cart, and Mario brother was sit behind him in gunner seat. Ashish was put on pilot goggle to drive kart. All around the stadium where race was take place, Ashish was see lot of adoring fan in audience, who were doing lot of cheer and wishing for Ashish to win.

"I am transport..." Ashish whisper. Then, he smile and was stand up and bow to all of fans.

"Thank you," he say. "I will make you all proud."

Ashish was sit back down in kart. A few spot ahead of it, he was see two Todds in kart. Ashish knew he was have to defeat Team of Todds in Game of MarKar. Ashish was grip steer wheel and rev engine. Countdown was begin from ugly creature riding in cloud + holding traffic light:

"3...2..."

"I will beat you Todd..." Ashish say, as engine was make lot of rumble. He didn't even want to wait for green light to go, so he was make decision to press gas before greenlight was arrive. He was begin to drive and was reach first place, and then he was hear:

"...1...GO!"

Ashish was drive and was hear lot of boo from audience. He didn't even know why, but he was look in rearview mirror and was see Todd approach. Ashish was grab item box, and roulette was spin until game decide what item Ashish was get. All of sudden, Todd was fire red shell at Ashish + Lugey, and Ashish was crash.

As Ashish kart was knock to side of the road + spin all around due to crashful impact, Todd was pass by him and say: "See you at the finish line, Ashish. YAAA-HOOOO."

Ashish was very anger b/c of Todd betrayal + crowd who's cheer for the transgression. After all racers were pass Ashish + Luis, item roulette was finish, and Ashish was get item. It was blue shell w/ wing + spike on it.

"Let's-a go!" Lou tell to Ashish. L was very anger for being in last place, and Ashish was agree w/ him.

"Take wheel," Ashish say to him, and switch so that he was stand in item launch position. Mario brother was then hit the gas, and the two were speed off after other racers in the match.

Logan was good driver, and was driving over lot of bumps in road + driving over lot of speed boost and gaps to jump it. They were do couple of laps and go around lot of other driver. There were many racer in magical MarKar land. Evil twins of mario bros were throwing lot of bomb all over race track. Ashish was remind of various stunts as perform by Jones in various action hero movie. Luigi brother was expertly drive around all explosions that were happen, which were cause lot of structural damage and violence. Ashish was become anger because the environment was very danger + also that such violent nature was of questionable moral integrity to include in vidgame 4 kids.

When Ashish was drive over new item block, he was gain secondary item of banana. Instead of eat it for nutrition, Ashish was hold onto it. He was have idea to implement the same, and it was require Luigi to drive w/ lot of skill. All of sudden, Ashish was climb in front of Luigi and sit on front of kart w/ banana in his hand.

"Get me close to the evil twins," he tell to his partner.

Louie was drive close to them, and Ashish was so close now...

"YO!" he scream to them. When he was do that, wario bros were turn to look at Ashish, and this is when Ashish was jump onto their kart!

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!" wario brothers were scream. Added weight + unstability of Ashish on 2-person kart was cause car to swerve all over road due to intertial change in physics engine of it. Inertia was concept from science class, which was secondary rule to gravity that's show that all fruit must fall from tree and come down to earth so that it can grow into new tree.

"It is the circle of life," Ashish say to them, and shove banana into tailpipe of wario kart. Car was begin to make lot of weird noise and make jerking movement.

"YO," Ashish shout to Luigi who was drive close by and look very concern. "Drive straight," he yell to him.

Luigi was drive straight, and Ashish was dramaticfully leap off of wario kart and onto mario kart, which was clever way to compare two sets of bros who were divide by fierce competition of go kart race in front of millions of adoring fan.

Just then, kart that was drive by wario bros was **explode **with lot of fire, causing big impact crater to appear in race track. "GO!" Ashish say, looking back at big pile of smoke, while crowd was watch w/ lot of amazement and spectacle.

"MAMA-MIA," Mario brother was say.

"Hehehe," Ashish say as he was drive. Mama-mia was name of popular movie/musical that was feature on broadway with lot of song + dance routine, and was indicate of italian culture that's include pasta, ravioli, rigatoni + Paul Giomatti.

Lot of wind was blow as Luigi was speed down track. In distance, Ashish was see Team of Todds. When it was time for final lap, Ashish was bring out blue shell and take aim. Team of Todd was in front, and Ashish was going to do it.

"Let's-a go!" Luigi say.

"No," Ashish tell him. "Get me close again."

Luigi was worry when Ashish was say this, and he look back at him.

"Do not worry," Ashish say. "I will not let the explosion hit us."

Luigi was drive close to Todd kart, who was in first place. Ashish was now in second place, and was very close to attaining glory as best kart racer of MarKar. As Ashish was approach, he was able to hear Todd laughing and joking w/ female Todd. Todd was truly happy to find a mate, and to be in victorious position to show off battle prowess and expert driving ability + sportsmanship...but Ashish would not allow it.

"Not today," Ashish whisper before shouting at Todd over blowing wind and high velocity of go-kart.

"YO," he scream to Todd. "LOOK WHAT WEAPON I HAVE."

Todd was look back. "Oh no!" he say. "Please don't!"

"It is too late for you," Ashish say to Todd. "Better luck next time."

All of sudden, Todd kart was slam on brake, and Ashish + Luigi was go fly fast at high velocity. But...it was too late of it. Before Ashish could even know what's it, he was fire blue shell, which was genetically program to chase after person in first place. In very fast velocity, which was also science concept, blue shell was travel at supersonic speed around race track. Ashish was approach finish line, and lot of confetti was throw around him by adoring fan, who were wait for him to cross finish line.

"HIT THE GAS, LOUIS," Ashish yell, recalling physical concept of inertia which he was learn in science class and previously implement to defeat wario bros.

Blue shell was increase in speed, and Ashish was look in rearview mirror and see it rapidly approach. Todd kart was speed up now, trying to wait for shell to hit Ashish and claim victory at last moment. Just as blue shell collide w/ Ashish kart, Donkey Kong + Diddy Kong, who were ape from famous game series featuring lot of jungle animal, were animalistically shoot red shell at Todd. Just as red shell was hit Todd kart, blue shell was hit Ashish kart, and both cars were go flying into air due to massive explosion.

Ashish was fly through air in slow mo, along w/ Luigi, Todd + Toddette. All of them were fly toward finish line, and because Todd was lighter, he was sail through air w/ lot of speed.

"WINNER," announcer was say as Ashish + Luigi were fly through air. They were land in nearby pool of water.

Ashish didn't even see Team Todd anywhere, but when he was look up, he still see Todds flying through the air because of such light weight. They were fly through the air, blasting off into sky, sailing away into the stars to fulfill their own destiny.

"Follow your dream, Todd," Ashish say.

Then he was see girlfriend of Luigi wallk by, who's name Daisy. Ashish was become excite because of it, and even tho she was love interest of mario's bro, he was decide that because it's 2x dash, Daisy would be interest in dating 2 different love interest.

Ashish was claim trophy from winning race and then go to ask Daisy out on hot date.

* * *

**Please, thank you for your comments, reviews, feedback, advice, good fortune, well-wish, love-letter, fan-mail, hate mail, telegram, email + supporting love and adoration. **


End file.
